Confession
by Zang
Summary: "Lagi pula, kalau ada Neji, siapa yang butuh pacar?" canda Hinata. Tapi Neji punya cerita dan pengakuan sendiri. AU


**Title : Confession**

**Pairings : Neji / Hinata**

**Summary : "Lagi pula, kalau ada Neji, siapa yang butuh pacar?" canda Hinata. Tapi Neji punya cerita dan pengakuan sendiri. AU.**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort**

**Warning : AU**

**Disclaimer : Yang saya miliki hanya plot dan cerita. Naruto beserta karakternya bukan punya saya.**

**.-.-.**

_Aku kuat, tapi kaulah kelemahanku._

_Namun saat aku lemah, kaulah kekuatanku_.

**.-.-.**

"Kenapa sih harga daging melambung setinggi langit?" keluh Hinata tak habis pikir.

Neji yang menemaninya menonton berita di tv menoleh ke arahnya. "Tumben ikut mikir?" tanyanya geli. "Kan yang belanja bukan kamu," imbuhnya.

Hinata tertawa malu. "Memang ibu yang belanja, tapi dampak harga dagingnya itu, lho."

"Kenapa?"

Wajah putih pucat Hinata muram. "Harga bakso jadi mahal. Naik dua kali lipat, padahal porsi dan ukurannya tetap. Aku jadi pikir-pikir kalau mau beli lagi," jelasnya.

Hinata memang anak orang kaya. Uang sakunya lebih banyak daripada teman-temannya. Tapi kalau makanan favoritnya jadi tidak murah lagi, gadis belia itu juga kesal.

"Siapa tahu rasanya makin enak," hibur Neji. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu pasti. Sudah lama remaja berambut coklat itu tidak beli bakso.

Ekspresi Hinata makin berkeriut. "Sama saja," sergahnya pelan. "Kalau begini terus, aku bakal puasa bakso," desahnya. Dalam keadaan normal, uang sakunya sehari bisa untuk membeli empat porsi bakso lengkap, dengan baksonya yang sebesar kepalan tangan. Tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa membeli dua porsi saja.

Neji melirik sepupunya itu dari sudut matanya. Hinata jarang terlihat bersungut-sungut. Sama seperti anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain, Hinata memiliki ekspresi wajah yang netral. Rupanya sejauh ini, perkecualiannya menyangkut satu hal: makanan kesukaannya. Wajah kecil sang sepupu tampak jengkel dan gusar.

Neji tersenyum kecil. "Tak perlu sampai menahan hasrat segala. Besok kutraktir deh," timpalnya enteng.

Hinata mengerjab. Dia senang sekaligus ragu.

"Sepulang sekolah, kita ke Bakso Akimichi. Kau boleh pesan sampai puas. Kalau mau bungkus untuk dibawa pulang, boleh saja," Neji menawarkan. Bakso Akimichi adalah tempat makan terkenal di Konoha. Bakso kota itu bahkan memiliki beberapa cabang di beberapa titik di kota yang terbilang lumayan besar itu. Rasa bakso yang menggigit dengan kuah yang membuat lidah bergoyang membuat orang tak bosan untuk mampir dan mampir lagi ke tempat makan itu. Harganya memang lebih mahal dibanding bakso reguler, tapi orang tak keberatan.

"Kau bercanda!" seru Hinata tak percaya.

Neji menggeleng. Rambutnya yang lurus turun dari bahunya. "Aku serius! Kapan aku pernah bohong padamu?" tanyanya retoris.

Seketika wajah Hinata berbinar.

Ada sesuatu yang hangat turun ke perut Neji tiap kali Hinata menghadiahinya senyuman merekah atau tawa. Entah kapan itu mulainya. Mungkin saat Neji pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika berumur empat tahun, setelah keluarganya kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin juga ketika Hinata cilik tersipu ketika dengan polos Neji berkata bahwa bocah itu mirip boneka.

**.-.-.**

"Aku ingin makan Roti Sakura," cetus Hinata sore itu ketika dia dan Hanabi main ke rumah Neji.

"Tinggal beli saja, kan," ujar Neji.

"Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi kan tempatnya jauh. Ayah juga tidak bisa dititipi."

Roti Sakura memang enak. Bentuknya bulat besar, dengan topping keju atau coklat. Di dalamnya ada mentega yang lumer dengan rotinya. Kalau beruntung dan pelanggannya tidak banyak, roti manis sekaligus asin itu bisa didapat dengan cepat. Tapi kalau pengunjung sedang membludak, orang harus antri dan mendapat nomor untuk bisa membelinya. Di Konoha, roti itu hanya bisa ditemukan di dua tempat: _Konoha Town Square_ dan _Konoha Centre._ Dua mall besar itu letaknya berjauhan dengan SMA Neji dan Hinata.

"Curhatanmu semuanya tentang makanan," gumam Neji. "Dari bakso, sampai roti. Untung kau tidak segemuk Chouji."

Walau gemar makan, Hinata tetap saja bertubuh kecil. Teman-temannya sampai iri. Bahkan Chouji, pewaris tunggal tahta kerajaan Bakso Akimichi yang bertubuh tambun, sampai berkata bahwa dia rela memberikan lemaknya yang berlebih pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata bersemu. "Yang kuinginkan memang makanan sih. Lagi pula, aku curhat sama siapa lagi? Sepupuku cuma kau," balas gadis itu.

Neji memiringkan kepala. "Cuma satu-satunya," katanya ambigu.

Hinata yang mendengarnya membalas, "Cuma satu dan nomor satu, tentunya."  
Seandainya saja gadis itu paham bahwa ucapannya membuat hati Neji mekar karena senang sekaligus perih.

Bagi Hinata, Neji adalah sepupu, kakak sekaligus teman. Gadis itu menyangka bahwa untuk Neji, hal yang sama juga berlaku.

Bagi Neji, Hinata lebih dari itu.

Tenten, sahabat Neji sekaligus teman sekelasnya, berulang kali menyatakan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Orang kan tak bisa memilih siapa yang bisa ditaksir. Entah bagaimana Tenten mengetahui hal yang sebetulnya disimpannya rapat-rapat, Neji tak pernah tahu. Gadis bercepol itu memang pengamat yang tajam. Dengan lirikan, tatapan dan bahasa tubuh Neji yang samar sekali pun, Tenten langsung bisa menebak bahwa Hinata menempati ruang istimewa di hati anak laki-laki itu. Mengelak hanya akan membuat Tenten makin mencecarnya.

Kadang Neji tak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bahwa ketika menghiburnya, Tenten memberinya tatapan bersimpati yang rupanya makin membuat Neji sesak. Cowok berusia delapan belas itu menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya, apa pun yang dimilikinya untuk Hinata akan berakhir kandas.

Neji anak yang sangat pandai, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut sepupu yang diam-diam disayanginya lebih dari seharusnya itu, dia jadi bodoh.

Sabtu pagi itu, Hinata dan Neji sudah duduk dengan riang di gerai Roti Sakura. Karena masih tergolong pagi, hanya segelintir pengunjung di toko roti yang baru dibuka jam sepuluh itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Neji membelikan sang sepupu tiga bungkus roti sekaligus.

"Minggu ini rasanya seperti di surga," kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

Neji tak jadi mengunyah rotinya yang masih panas. Dia menaikkan alis, sinyal non verbal yang menandakan bahwa dia menanyakan maksud Hinata.

"Kau mentraktirku bakso sampai tidak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa di perutku," lanjut Hinata. "Kemudian mentraktirku lagi. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak segembira ini," imbuhnya.

"Kau luar biasa gembira karena makanan, Nona Hyuuga? Kenapa aku tak terkejut," komentar Neji kering.

Mendadak Hinata terdiam. Dia memandang Neji cemas. Roti favoritnya terlupakan. "Kau terlalu baik. Aku tidak enak sendiri," cetusnya.

Mulut Neji tiba-tiba terasa kering dan pahit. Dia menelan ludah. "Tidak perlu seperti itu," jawabnya dengan suaranya yang mendadak ganjil dan serak. Dia tak berani memandang gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya?"

Barulah Neji menyadari bahwa mungkin saja perhatian yang diberikannya pada Hinata sudah melampaui batas. Terlanjur kelewatan. Walau tidak ada kecemasan berlebihan menghantuinya, Neji menyadari bahwa Hinata adalah gadis baik hati yang berpikir bahwa semua kebaikan yang diterimanya harus dia balas, bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi Neji tak mengharapkan balasan apa pun dari Hinata, karena pada akhirnya, semua itu hanya akan melukai hati pemuda itu. Remaja kelas tiga SMA itu tak menginginkan belas kasihan atau rasa terpaksa, terutama dari Hinata.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Hinata. Aku kan sepupumu," sergah Neji. Kata 'sepupu' membuat perasaannya tersudut.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Wajah ayunya yang dihiasi senyum membutakan akal Neji dan menghempaskan semua orang ke balik apa pun yang membuat mereka tak terlihat. "Benar, kita kan keluarga," ujarnya ringan, tak menyadari jika balasannya menghancurkan hati seorang pemuda tampan berhati halus yang tak lain adalah putra pamannya.

Mereka berdiri ketika roti yang mereka makan dengan lahap telah habis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir nonton?" usul Hinata. Raut mukanya cerah karena mendapatkan ide untuk membalas kebaikan Neji.

"Lho, katamu kau ingin berhemat," kata Neji menanggapi.

"Hanya hemat untuk bakso," kilah Hinata. Bulatan-bulatan (dan potongan) daging itu membuatnya jengkel lagi.

Neji yang mengetahuinya nyengir. Dengan gerakan kasual dia melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Hinata. Sekelompok orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka di lingkaran _Konoha Centre_ itu melirik mereka, mengira pelajar kelas dua dan tiga SMA itu adalah sepasang kekasih mesra yang sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan kencan. Orang hanya melihat sekilas wajah dan rambut mereka, hanya sedikit yang menyadari bahwa mata mereka hampir sama.

"Kita nonton marathon, oke?" ajak Neji. "Tidak buruk menonton vampir dan lanjut berpetualang bersama para Hobbit." Ketika matanya menangkap tangan Hinata yang merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil dompet, Neji buru-buru berkata, "Aku bayar."

"Mana bisa begitu," protes Hinata.

"Anggap saja hadiah tahun baru."

"Hadiah yang mahal, kalau menghitung yang kemarin-kemarin juga," sambar Hinata cepat.

Neji tertawa lepas. Wajahnya rileks. "Kalau begitu, nanti bantu ibuku bersih-bersih rumah. Ayah sampai ngomel mendengar gerutuan ibu. Seandainya saja ada anak perempuan, katanya."

"Omong-omong, kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan dengan pacarmu?" tanya Hinata. Mereka menaiki _escalator_. Neji masih merangkul Hinata, yang tidak berpikir macam-macam dan mengira wajar saja kalau sang sepupu memegang tangan atau menggandengnya.

"Pacar?"

"Temanmu yang berdarah Cina itu loh."

"Tenten bukan pacarku."

"Kukira kalian pacaran, soalnya selain dengan dia dan aku, kau tidak akrab dengan cewek lain."

"Dia sahabatku. Kami hanya teman, Hinata. Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan dengan pacarmu?" tanya Neji sambil lalu, meski membayangkan Hinata berpacaran dengan cowok lain membuat perutnya mulas dan dadanya seolah ditebas pisau.

"Tidak punya," jawab Hinata. "Lagi pula, kalau ada kau, siapa yang butuh pacar?" canda Hinata.

Seandainya Hinata mendongak, dia akan mendapati Neji yang tercengang. Kalau dia lebih memperhatikan, gadis itu akan tahu bahwa jantung Neji berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dan menggedor-gedor dadanya. Jika saja si sulung dari dua bersaudara itu paham efek kata-katanya…

Neji mempererat lengannya dengan posesif, membuat Hinata makin menempel padanya.

**.-.-.**

Sakura Haruno, teman sekelas Hinata, berkali-kali kirim salam padanya. Tiap Neji ke kelas Hinata, Sakura akan melambai dan tersenyum manis sekali.

"Sakura bilang 'Hai' loh," goda Hinata.

Neji tersenyum samar. "Hai juga," balasnya pendek.

Hinata mengibaskan tangan. "Ini sudah 'Hai', 'Halo' yang kedelapan puluh tujuh kali," lanjutnya.

Neji memalingkan wajah. Dia menatap taman ibunya yang rapi dan rindang.

"Neji, masa responsmu hanya 'Hai juga', 'Halo' terus-terusan," tegur Hinata tak sabar. "Sakura suka padamu. Tahu, tidak?" tambahnya gemas.

Bukannya Neji tak tahu. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa memberi respons positif kalau nyatanya yang diinginkannya adalah gadis yang sekarang memandangnya dengan gemas.

"Sakura pintar banget. Kemarin dia menyabet juara satu Biologi sedistrik. Temanku itu cantik pula. Penggemarnya banyak. Apanya yang kurang? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar?" tuntut Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang kurang dengan Sakura," jawab Neji kalem.

Mata Hinata berkilat penuh kemenangan. "Kalian bakal cocok, nyambung. Sama-sama pintar sih. Dia menunggu tanggapanmu. Biasanya dia pemberani, tapi baru kali ini temanku itu jadi pemalu."

Neji tak tahan lagi. Entah sudah berapa tahun dia menyukai Hinata. Pemuda itu tak mau repot-repot menghitung. Menghadapi gencaran salam, ajakan berpacaran dan _flirt_ banyak cewek membuatnya tersudut dan akhirnya tertekan, karena dia tak bisa dengan gamblang menyatakan kenapa dia tak bergeming dengan tawaran itu. Neji anak yang serius dan lebih dewasa daripada kebanyakan teman-temannya, tapi dia juga bisa galau saat menghadapi dilema yang susah dipecahkannya.

Neji beringsut dan meraih tangan Hinata di meja. Digenggamnya erat-erat tangan putih dan mungil itu. "Sudah cukup. Hinata, aku tak akan menutupinya lagi," tegasnya. Hinata terperangah dan bingung namun tak mampu mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan tajam Neji. "Aku tak bisa membalas lebih atau menerima Sakura atau siapa pun lebih dari yang sekarang ini. Karena dia bukan kau."

Neji menarik napas. Matanya yang besar benar-benar kelabu. "Sakura atau Tenten bukan kau," ulangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mulai gelisah. Dia bermaksud menarik tangannya tapi Neji tidak membiarkannya.

"Yang kusukai adalah dirimu." Kalimat pengakuan yang pertama ini membuka pengakuan-pengakuan yang lain. "Aku tahu ini salah. Sudah banyak usaha kulakukan supaya aku bisa melihatmu hanya sebagai sepupuku. Tapi aku gagal." Senyum sedih terukir di bibir pucat Neji. "Tak hanya menyayangimu, aku juga mencintaimu. Lebih dari sepupu, atau teman. Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum aku menyadarinya."

Hinata terpekur, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku rela melakukan apa saja untukmu…" Hinata tahu ini benar."…Menemanimu. Kemana pun. Kapan pun. Apa pun yang kau minta. Hanya kau yang kulihat."

Neji mencium jemari Hinata yang terkulai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ini pengakuanku."

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**Zang's Note : Saya syok ketika tahu Neji tewas. Dia salah satu karakter favorit saya. Kata '**_**Deceased'**_** di Wikipedia meruntuhkan harapan saya bahwa dia hanya sekarat. RIP Neji. **


End file.
